Constant
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: In Kenpachi Zaraki's life he has always known that he needed two things: Yachiru and a sword to fight with. He has also known that he has several constants in his life, such as Ikkaku, Yumichika, and his subordinates. One of those he had to kill today


Okei first bleach story…didn't think I'd ever write one to be honest, and I dunno if I ever will again, but hey who knows. As usual I own nothing.

1234

Kenpachi Zaraki did not need anything but two things.

A sword to fight with, and a small little girl to cling to his shoulder.

However, Kenpachi Zaraki also knew that there would be constants in his life…

More specifically there were people in Kenpachi Zaraki's life that he knew would be a constant…at least for a little while. Such as Ayasegawa Yumichika, the ever-constant flamboyant feather-boy, who liked things to be pretty. There would also be Madarame Ikkaku, a constantly loud pain in the ass, whose shiny head often attracted the little girl who clung to Kenpachi's shoulder. And though most of his subordinates would die, there would also be the 11th division.

There would be other constants in Kenpachi's life, but those things were the ones that would always be constant and stay in his life for as long as he lived.

Kenpachi did not do favors often, not unless it was for the sake of his little Yachiru or for the sake of a battle, but today, Kenpachi found himself about to do a favor for one of the things Kenpachi knew would be constant in his life.

One of his newest members of the 11th division, Koorin Dai, who Yachiru had dubbed, "Spooky-eyed girl," had asked for a favor, and Kenpachi, in front of the whole 11th division agreed to help her…

…After all…she was his subordinate, and this did have to do with something that was constant in his life.

It was a warm day, when she had stopped her training and approached her captain. She had long Golden brown hair, and her dull black eyes, had long been bleached due to a vigorous training ritual, which she had forced upon herself. The result of her training allowed her to be given a seat in the 11th division, and gain a smirk of respect from Kenpachi, however it had caused her to lose something to. Which was her sight, not that she minded. Being blind never bothered her, even if every now and then it meant she was the butt of many of her comrades' jokes. The blindness never bothered her, and she liked to proudly beam when ever someone mentioned her pale blue, almost white eyes. But after seven years of faithful service to Kenpachi, Koorin Dai began to notice she was slowing down, so after a health check, to confirm what she believed was the problem, she had no fear in asking for her favor from Captain who she admired so deeply.

"Captain Zaraki-sama…" She said boldly catching the other shinigamis' attention who trained just as the others did, and catching the attention of her Captain and Vice-Captain.

"Spooky-eyed girl looks serious Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed out with a giggle clinging to his shoulder as usual.

Kenpachi rolled his shoulder, making her giggle more and looked down at Koorin Dai, "Well Dai-bitch," he said, referring to her in the nickname he had given her years ago, "I thought the 4th division told me you would not be ready for training for a while now."

There was laughter among the 11th division at the thought of the 4th division ever being right in assuming that the 11th division needed time to heal their injuries, or rest up when sick. The 11th division needed to help themselves to battle, and to follow their Captain and Vice-Captain. That was all.

"Would you fight me and kill me today?" Koorin Dai asked, blind eyes staring past Kenpachi's shoulder. She never could quite land her eyes on anyone's face…

It had gotten quiet and Kenpachi plucked his vice-captain from his shoulder, and set her down on Ikkaku's head. The silence lasted a moment longer and finally Kenpachi yawned, "You that sick?" his question barely able to be understood.

"Captain Unohana assured me she would make sure I could still live, but I will never be able to fight again," Koorin Dai said bluntly pulling out her soul cutter, "I told her that I needed to think about it…so naturally she has started to arrange my funeral, and I am ready to attend it."

The 11th division cleared away from Koorin Dai and their captain giving them space to fight, and taking seats. Their face seemed set in stone, and they watched and waited from what their Captain would do. Deep down they all felt, that if she was so sick she would no longer be able to fight, then to choose to die fighting rather then to never fight again had been the right choice.

"So," Kenpachi said smiling ruefully, "You wish for me to kill you eh?"

Koorin Dai snorted, "I wish for you to fight me. I will not be so arrogant to say that I'll will this battle, I know better then that. But I'm not going to recover from any ailment when the consequence is never being able to fight again. I know I barely count as a warm-up to you sir…but please," there was a true plea in her voice that caught her fellows' attention, "Please fight me, my Captain."

Kenpachi Zaraki sighed, "You're right this is a waste of my time…" he drew his blade, "But I guess I owe you since you watched over Yachiru two nights ago when I was busy…so prepare yourself."

Koorin Dai grinned looking very pleased, "Yes Captain! I am ready!"

Koorin Dai fought with her captain a few minutes, she was of course no match for him. But she was pleased when his sword sliced at her thigh, and she felt the bite of pain. She was pleased to hear her teammates wince, and chuckle about how she was crazy. She relished in the compliment of Ayasegawa Yumichika commenting how beautiful she looked as her Captain began slicing her to pieces. She loved the sounds of little Yachiru giggling as she bothered Ikkaku. But most of all she loved that is was Kenpachi Zaraki that killed her, and not some disease that would prevent her from ever lifting a sword again.

Kenpachi smirked as his sword stuck in her belly and she twitched on his blade holding the sword. He was smiling wide at her as his arm bled, "You cut me Dai-bitch…well…that's an improvement."

"When I awake…in the…the human realm…and when I die there…" Koorin Dai mumbled as she felt her lungs collapsing, "I will…fight…you again and…we shal…shall see if I can cut…you again…Ca…Cap…Captain…"

Kenpachi yanked his blade out and approached the smaller woman, and smirked wide, "When you get back maybe you can earn yourself a better seat, eh?" Kenpachi sheathed his soul cutter, and sighed watching as the girl continued to stand tall, trembling like a leaf as she began to die from her wounds. "Well?" He asked with a snort, "C'mon Dai-bitch don't act like a jackass, fucking die already."

"Yes Captain," Koorin Dai muttered before beaming at him, and closing her eyes. She collapsed, and would have fallen in a crumpled heap if Kenpachi had not caught the neck of her robes.

Ikkaku came forward and took her in his arms, and Kenpachi sighed, "What a fuckin' mess…today's training is ruined…now we have to attend her Goddamned funeral…" Kenpachi complained, as he was aware of his little girl scampering up his robes to attach herself to his shoulder. "Oh well…can't be helped. C'mon you punks…lets drop off Dai-bitch, get the funeral over with, and see if we can get some training in. Stupid girl…ruining the schedule,"

The 11th division were on their feet shouting in agreement with their captain, and all teased the dead girl in Ikkaku's arms. They teased her proudly, as they would always do when an 11th division member died. There would be tears among a few of them, including from her older brother was also an 11th division member, who was currently taking her from Ikkaku and teasing the dead girl more vigorously then anyone else. But the tears would come later in private, but comfort would not be scarce. There would be hardy slaps on the back, stories to tell, and jokes shared, and then eventually a quiet funeral occasionally interrupted by a complaint from Kenpachi about funerals being a boring waste of time.

And when this was done there would still be only a few things Kenpachi Zaraki needed.

A sword to fight with, and a small little girl to cling to his shoulder.

But there would always be the constants in his life too, and even though his subordinates would die…they were still one of Kenpachi Zaraki's constants in life, and when ever one died, there would always be a small part of him that missed the loss of that constant.

But then again, death was one of Kenpachi Zaraki's constants too.

END

Koorin Dai is an original character of my friend David, and after he explained his character a bit, and explained that she would eventually die, I decided to write out her death which I felt appropriate to her personality.


End file.
